herofandomcom-20200223-history
Barry (Jurassic World)
Barry is a character in the movie Jurassic World. He is a friend of Owen Grady who was once a Velociraptor trainer at Jurassic World. He was played by who previously played Bishop. Story IBRIS Project In 2013, Barry was living in France. After noticing that the pack dynamic of Velociraptor was more complex than thought, his friend Owen Grady reconmended Barry to Vic Hoskins to work with the raptors. Barry was later hired afterward as the trainer and caretaker of the project's Velociraptor pack. Isla Nublar Incident Barry took part in stopping an escaped Indominus rex after she had escaped her enclosure and was rampaging throughout the island. At one point in the incident, he noticed that the raptors he and Owen trained were oddly communicating. Owen also notices and realizes that the Indominus rex was also made of Velociraptor DNA, giving it the ability to communicate and become the new Alpha. Once the raptors turned on the humans, Barry ran to a nearby log and was attacked by Blue and was nearly killed by her until Owen whistled for her and she turned to chase him instead, saving Barry's life. He would later evacuate to a hanger in Costa Rica with the rest of the evacuated tourists. Personality and traits Barry is bilingual, knowing both French and English. Relationships Owen Grady Barry was known to have had a friendship with Owen Grady even before working together with the raptors. Owen was able to converse with Barry even when the latter spoke in French, despite the former never demonstrating the same ability. Vic Hoskins Barry appears to tolerate Vic Hoskins and respect his position as head of park security (as well as the fact that he writes out his paycheck) but thought that his ideas of using raptors as weapons used in war as a foolishly stupid idea which he laughs off at initially but once he starts seeing that Vic is turning his own plan into a reality Barry approaches the situation with caution. Blue Blue is shown to viciously attack Barry as she corners him into a log. Barry draws his pistol in defense but can't muster up the courage to shoot Blue so instead he calls out her name, which makes her briefly stop and stare at Barry but then she continues clawing the log until she gets distracted by Owen. This scene shows that Blue had some kind of relationship to Barry that almost mimics Owen although it is clear that she doesn't respect him as much as Owen either. Delta Barry is shown to understand the behavior of Delta well and tells Vic Hoskins that she gets hungry whenever she looks at him or he pets her. It's possible that Barry and Delta see each other in a similar way that Owen and Blue see each other. External Links * ** ** * |Barry|lego|LEGO}} Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated